Only You
by Silent-Tears-of-Love
Summary: Inuasha has chosen who he wants to be with. They have finished the Shikon no Tama. A Love adventure that may change the groups lives forever.OOC. Inu? SanxMiro SesshxRin(Maybe)Plz RxR. Rating may go up.
1. You and Only You

I do not own Inuyasha and co, and come to think about it I dont own a mind either. lol.

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
::Sounds & Actions::

**_Only You Chapter One_**:  
**_I Want You and Only You_**

Kagome was walking to the well. It was just before sunset. It had been a few weeks since shed been home. She was going to go home a few days ago, but Naraku decided that he wanted to have a tatakau, it ended in the death of Naraku. The jewel was almost complete. The only pieces left were with Koga. Koga had helped in the final tatakau but disappeared before the dust from the backlash wave even had a chance at settling.

'I wonder what Inuyasha will wish for? I hope he doesn't wish to become full demon.' Kagome shuddered at the thought of Inuyasha as a full demon, though Inuyasha seemed to listen to her in his demon form and even acted as though he cared for her.

After the tatakau ended Kagome stayed to let her injuries heal some and help Kaede and the others.  
As the well came into sight Kagome wasn't surprised to see Inuyasha sitting on the lip of the well. But she was surprised to see that he seemed happier. He was holding Miko clothes with what looked like ash all over them. Inuyasha looked at Kagome as she came to stand in front of him. His face held a small smile. Kagome looked to him with confusion.

"Inuyasha? What's going on?" Kagome asked.  
Inuyasha held out the Miko clothes for her to get a better look at. "I did it. I freed her, and..." Inuyasha said, cutting himself off.

"Who'd you free, Inuyasha? What the hells going on." Asked Kagome.

"I freed Kikyo. And, in a way I freed myself." Inuyasha replied his smile growing.

"Freed? Freed yourself?" Kagome asked.

"Hai. I can move on with my life without feeling guilty, or responsible for something I didn't do." Inuyasha said in a whisper. They stood there awhile in silence. Before Inuyasha finally broke it.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked just loud enough for her to hear.

"Hai, what is it?" Kagome asked.

"Can I come with you, to your time for a while?"

"Huh, why?"

"Never mind that. Just please let me come with you, I really wanna go." Kagome sighed really wanting to know why he was acting this way.  
'I can't stand it if I can't see, hear, or smell you. When your not around I go crazy waiting for your return. Pleas Kagome, I want to go with you, I can finely court you. I can tell and show you how much you mean to me, and that Kikyo hasn't been in my heart for over 50 years. I want to show you iv loved you since the day I met you.' Inuyasha silently pleaded.

"Well ok, if you really want to. Even though I don't get why _you'd_ want to go, but I'm going to be staying awhile. I need time to catch up with my studies. Is that ok with you?" Kagome asked hoping it wouldn't anger him.  
'YES!!! Now I can ask your mother about the courting, and...and...if she says yes I.. I can make Kagome my mate that is if she'll have me....after all I've put her through.' Inuyasha got a smile of both sadness and happiness, hoping Kagome would be his and her mother allowed her to be.

"Hai. But I must take these to Kaede and tell everyone I'm going with you so they won't worry."  
He moved so he was standing right in front of her. He looked into her eyes a moment before dropping the dead Mikos clothing and engulfing the now shocked women before him in a tight hug. Without letting go he spoke.  
"Thank you Kagome. Do you wish to accompany me back to the village before we depart from this time?"  
Kagome still in shock had to wait to catch her breath before speaking. Inuyasha smirked knowing it was him who made her heart beat so fast it seemed it would explode, not Koga or the Hoho guy.  
"N..no, that's ok I'll just wait for you."

Inuyasha nodded against her head before letting her go, scooping up the dead Mikos clothing and running off. He was so deep in thought he didn't smell anyone creeping in the shadows or even the other reason Kagome wanted to return home.

A youkai figure hid in the shadows just out of sight waiting for a chance to make the human sitting on the lip of an old well his temporary _play thing_. If she wouldn't do it willingly, he would just kill her without _playing_, though it would be difficult seeing as how everything about her aroused him.

The figure got a huge smirk as he ran at the unknowing woman. Reaching her he grabbed her from the side before running off in the opposite direction of the hanyou from before. The women he held squirmed and beat on his chest but didn't speak as she was to surprised.

Inuyasha had just finished telling the others what he did to Kikyo and that he was going with Kagome. He was getting ready to run back to her when he got a feeling something was wrong with her. He didn't know how but he felt her distress, something told him she had been snatched up while he was gone. Inuyasha growled hoping he wasn't to late to save her. He couldn't help but blame himself for even leaving her to begin with. He ran as fast as he could to the well. When he reached the well he sniffed around he growled out a few well chosen words when he smelled that of the tiger youkai. Tiger youkai used humans as _Play_ _things_ before killing them.

Inuyasha followed the smell to the edge of his woods before stopping and staring at nothing in-particular as images flooded his mind. He seen a tiger youkai with blue hair that ended with red tips, his eyes were a jet black and he wore a rather large smirk. Kagome wasn't doing as the tiger wanted so the tiger began to claw and beat her. Inuyasha's blood boiled as somehow he knew the image was real. He began to run in the direction of the scents, he ran faster than he ever had before.

The youkai stopped and set the woman down. As she attempted to fight him, still trying to find her voice. The youkai managed to tear most of her clothing off. She continued to fight, even attempting to use her miko powers, though they didn't help much since she wasn't used to using them without her bow n' arrows. He was starting to get bored with her, and something boring to him was a was of his time.

As he ran out of patience he began to claw and beat at her. After many successful deep claw gashes she was pushed into a tree, now with claw marks on her arms, middle section, and the top of her legs. Kagome screamed in pain as the youkai stopped at a low threatening growl from behind.

Kagome fell to the ground no longer able to hold her own. From the ground she saw Inuyasha looking as if he was in his full demon form but had Tetsusaga in the sheath at his waist.  
"I..I... Inu... Inuyasha" was all Kagome could say before darkness consumed her.

Inuyasha was royally pissed. He had all the powers he had as a full demon but wasn't blood thirsty. When Kagome said his name before going unconscious from pain and loss of blood he growled even more, constantly growing more and more pissed. The tiger youkai just looked at him with a bored face.  
"What the fuck do you think your doing, who the hell are you?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Teki of the white tigers. You must be her hanyou friend I saw her with earlier." Teki said with an evil smirk. Inuyasha growled again.  
"You damn menu-ken!! How dare you even look at _my_ Kagome!!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran towered Teki, claws outstretched. Teki wasn't expecting Inuyasha to care for this human as much as he now seemed too.

He noticed how Inuyasha seemed to go from hanyou to youkai. He didn't even have time to evade Inuyasha's attack. Inuyasha slashed him across the chest. Teki attacked soon after Inuyasha just missing him. Teki didn't want to die and he knew he'd angered the hanyou so he did the only thing he could do, he ran.

Inuyasha watched Tekis retreating back for a second, calming down before running to Kagome's side. He noticed shed lost a lot of blood and would die if he didn't do something soon.

Thinking fast and hoping Kagome, her family, and the others wouldn't hate him for this he used his claw to draw blood at his wrist. He let a few drops fall onto some of Kagome's wounds before drawing some into his mouth. After the wound healed over no longer producing blood, he kissed her letting the blood flow into her mouth and down her throat. He repeated this action with his other wrist before gently picking her up and running for shelter.

He had a place in mind. Running at full speed, he reached his destination in no time. Inuyasha blushed when he realized the bastard of a youkai had ripped off most her clothes. He gently cleaned her wounds trying not to cause her more pain than necessary. After cleaning her wounds he draped his fire-rat robe over her shoulders, covering her as best he could, before jumping into a rather high tree branch with Kagome in his arms. He placed her so she was straddling his waist with her head on his shoulder. She stirred a little before hugging him around the waist, nuzzling his neck before muttering a thank you. She fell unconscious again still weak. She probably wouldnt remember doing it either.

Inuyasha was surprised at how soon she had awoken even if it had only been brief. Soon he grew tired of thinking only wishing to enjoy his time with her in his arms. He placed his nose at the crook of her neck, where her neck met her shoulder and began to breath in her sweet sent of vanilla and Sakura blossoms. He let her scent lull him to sleep with a small smile on his lips as Kagome continued to hug and nuzzle him slightly, even in her sleep.

End Of Chapter One

Thanks for Reading. If you want me to place a japanese word list on my foot notes tell me. Please RxR.

Ja ne  
Kristy


	2. Good Dreams and Reality

I do not own Inuyasha and co, and come to think about it I dont own a mind either. lol.

"Talking"  
Thinking'  
::Sounds & Actions::

**_Omly YouChapter Two:  
Good Dreams and Reality_**

She was walking in a field of wild flowers. She came to a field lined with Sakura Blossom Trees. At the end of the field there was one final sakura blossom tree in the middle, its pedals were white with a pink ting as though they were blushing lightly. There was a figure standing under the last tree, it had its back to her and seemed to be looking to the ground. She walked the distance to the tree. When she was about an arms length away she stopped to study its back. It was male, he had silver waist length hair and two kawaii triangular dog ears atop his head.  
Both stood there in silence a few seconds before he turned to face her. His eyes were a beautiful amber color, he was dressed in a red fire rat hatori. He had a soft loving look in his eyes as he stepped closer. He engulfed her in tight hug. She felt safe and warm in his arms. He slightly let go of her, just enough to look into her eyes. He looked down at the ground before speaking.  
"I'm glad your alright. I was afraid I was going to lose you. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to mess up your life but I wanted you to live, I wanted to have a chance to show you how much I loved you" He whispered.  
Kagome's voice was calm and loving when she spoke.  
"Why are you sorry Inuyasha, how could you ever mess up my life?"  
Inuyasha looked into her eyes. Kagome searched through them looking for an answer, but all she found was love and her reflection. When she noticed her reflection, she gasped. It was her only different. She had two dog ears atop her head, just like Inuyasha. She looked down at her hands and noted the claws. She looked up into his now sad eyes.  
She smiled at him. "Inuyasha you did it to save me.. I don't resent you or what I have become. In fact it's the opposite, I love it just as I love you."

Inuyasha looked at her startled as she reached up to stroke his cheek. She was about to remove her hand from his cheek when he grabbed her hand holding it, keeping it at his cheek. The pair stayed like that for a few minutes, Inuyasha staring into her eyes as he nuzzled her hand against his face.

"Kagome" He whispered huskily. Inuyasha began to bring his lips down on hers just before their lips met the picture faded and she was met with reality.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open as the suns rays hit her face. She smiled as she was met with the sight of Inuyasha's silvery white hair. She felt a clawed hand slowly stroking her hair. She looked up into Inuyasha's beautiful amber eyes and smiled lovingly.  
"Ohayou" He whispered with a small smile knowing her new ears would be in pain if he spoke any louder.  
"Ohayou. Inuyasha, what happened?" She asked holding her head. Inuyasha avoided her gaze. Kagome's eyes became wide as the memory of the attempted rape.  
"Thank you Inuyasha. If it wasn't for you I would be dead" She said kissing him on the cheek and hugging the now surprised Inuyasha. Though he was surprised it didn't stop him from hugging her back.  
"Kagome. I may have saved you but I ruined your life in the process." He said sadly, looking away.  
Kagome cupped his cheek in her palm forcing him to look at her.  
"Inuyasha You did no such thing. So what if I'm a hanyou. I don't resent you or what I've become." Inuyasha looked at her surprised.

"How..How did you know?" Kagome chuckled

"I have my sources"  
Finally noticing their position Kagome blushed but didn't move to get off. Instead she snuggled closer to his warmth and nuzzled his neck. Inuyasha grinned, enjoying her reaction to their closeness. For a while no one spoke, they just sat there enjoying each others company.  
"Inuyasha, what do I look like?" Inuyasha tightened his hold on Kagome's waist before jumping off the tree. He set her on her feet after walking the few feet to the stream.

"See for yourself" He replied stepping back. Kagome got on her hands and knees looking at her reflection in the stream. Kagome was a little shoked at her reflection. Her deep blue eyes had a silver tint to them, and her hair was a darker shade of black with dark blue highlights, she had white dog ears just like Inuyasha's. She opened her mouth to inspect her fangs, she ran her tongue over them accidentally pricking it, she sat up straight and brought her hands up to examine her claws they were probably really sharp and after watching what Inuyasha could do with his, Kagome had no doubt about that. It was then that she noticed her attire and blushed as she stood.  
"What time is it?" Kagome asked, trying to ignore her attire.  
"Almost sunset." Answered Inuyasha. "

"Oh. How long was I out?"

"Hm, I'd say bout 24 hours."

"Where are we?" Kagome asked looking around. The area they were in was beautiful.  
There were Sakura blossom trees along with other trees spread all around, surrounding a rather large clearing. There was a small stream running through the clearing, and hidden by trees there was a hot spring.  
"Ai Yakusoku. I found it a while ago." Inuyasha replied. Taking a deep breath Inuyasha realized something, it was her time of the month. She's in heat. Inuyasha blushed. "Uh, Kagome maybe we should head to your house." Inuyasha suggested. Kagome nodded.  
"Race you!" Kagome yelled as she ran off, Inuyasha following soon after.

Inuyasha and Kagome exited the well house, in Kagome's time. They entered her house greeted by her brother, Sota.  
"Hello Otto-san." 

"Hey twerp."

"Otto-san what happened to Kagome?" Sota asked in a concerned voice. Inuyasha sighed.  
"Nothin' for you to be concerned with twerp." Inuyasha answered.  
"Hey, nee-ch…Kagome why do you have ears like Inuyasha?"

"Sota where is mom?" Kagome asked.  
"Shes out shopping with Urusai." Sota answered trying to keep a straight face. Kagome and Inuyasha laughed. On their way to the kitchen for something to eat. Hearing their stomachs growl only brought more laughter.  
After having their fill of oden and ramen the pair went up to Kagome room. Inuyasha waited on Kagome's bed while she showered in her bathroom, trying to wash away the dirty feeling.

End of Chapter Two

Thanks 4 reading. plz RxR.

Ja ne  
Kristy


	3. Thoughts, Threats, and Family Conversati...

I don't own Inuyasha and Co. But I still love him. Now onto more urgent business: If you happen to see my brain running around will you e-mail it back to me, I'm kina clueless without it. Oh wait, nvm. I don't use it anyway, lol.

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
::Sounds & Actions::

_**Only you **__**Chapter Three:  
**__**Thoughts, Threats, and Family Conversations??**_

Kagome exited her bathroom to one of the cutest sights. Inuyasha was curled into a ball on her pillow with her black stuffed puppy. Its eyes resembled Kagomes. They were the same deep dark blue tinted with silver. Kagome didn't really like stuffed animals but she had two of the puppy. One was the one Inuyasha was currently holding and the other was white and had Inuyashas eyes, which was why she got it in the first place. Not wanting to wake the adorable sleeping hanyou Kagome tiptoed to the door.

"And where do you think your going?"  
Kagome jumped and spun around to see Inuyasha looking at her his face held a small smirk.  
"Inuyasha! You scared me!" Kagome giggled out.

"You can't sneak away from me. You should know that by now."

"Is my mom here yet?"

"Nope. Hey Kagome come here."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Inuyasha said picking up Kagomes brush that was sitting on her bedside table.  
Kagome sighed but complied, sitting on the edge of her bed. Inuyasha sat behind her his legs on either side of her. Using her brush, he began to tame her wild hair. Kagome sighed in contentment.

"Kagome do you think after we explain things to your mother I could talk to you in private?"

"Why not now?"

"Your mother deserves to know what's going on before I add to the load."

"O...ok.  
The room slipped into a comfortable silence as Inuyasha continued his actions on Kagomes hair as both lost themselves in their thoughts.

'Will she accept me? She says she doesn't hate me, but will she want to mate with me? I guess I gave her no other choice. ::Sigh:: _Kagome_'

'Why is Inuyasha acting so strange? Im not complaining but I am getting a little worried. He's never acted like this before.'

'_Kagome'_

"Did you say something, Inuyasha?"

"No. Why?"

"I just thought I herd someone say my name. Never mind."  
The room again fell into silence. Not an awkward silence or an uncomfortable silence, but a silence full of love and respect and both Inuyasha and Kagome were content and comfortable for the time being.

Inuyasha continued to brush Kagomes hair for hours until they heard her mother, Tanya, pull into the narrow driveway to the shrine. Inuyasha sighed and ceased brushing her hair but didn't let her stand. Instead he pulled her closer until her back rested against his chest, earning him a blush.

"Kagome are you ready for this?"

"Hai, as ready as I'll ever be." Kagome said with a sigh. Inuyasha nodded against Kagomes head and released her. He followed her to the edge of the stairs.  
They heard her mother yell "Sota were home."

Sota ran into his mothers arms in a hug and said happily. "Mom Kagome and Inuyasha are here."

"Oh they are?"

"Hai Mother, Were here." Kagome said as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Ta . . . Oh my! Demons!!!" Kagomes grandfather yelled as he pulled out demon wards from up his haori sleeve and threw them at Kagome. "Demon be gone!!"

"Inuyasha I thought we could trust you but you brining unknown youkai into this sacred household is unforgivable!"

Inuyasha grabbed Kagomes Grandfather by the wrist before he could throw his 20th demon ward in Kagomes face.

"Old man this _is_ Kagome!"

"How da . . . Huh. That's? K..Kagome?" He said stopping in his tracks.

"Hai ::Sigh:: Grandfather." Kagome stated, While irritably removing the demon wards that didn't work.  
"Kagome dear what happened to you?"

"Why don't we go sit at the table?"  
They herd a crash and turned to see Inuyasha face down on the floor.  
"::hehe:: Sorry Inuyasha. It Kinda just slipped out."

"Damn you women I wish you'd stop doing that and take this damn thing off!!"

The group headed to the kitchen after their laugh, and when Inuyasha was able to pick himself up off the floor.  
Kagome proceeded to tell her family what happened with some help from Inuyasha.

_A youkai figure hid in the shadows just out of sight waiting for a chance to make the human sitting on the lip of an old well his temporary **play thing**. If she wouldn't do it willingly, he would just kill her without playing, though it would be difficult seeing as how everything about her aroused him._

_The figures face gained a smirk as he ran at the unknowing woman. Reaching her he grabbed her from the side before running off in the opposite direction of the hanyou from before. The woman he held squirmed and beat on his chest but didn't speak as she was too surprised._

_Inuyasha had just finished telling the others what he did to Kikyo and that he was going with Kagome. He was getting ready to run back to her when he got a feeling something was wrong with her. He didn't know how, but he felt her distress. Inuyasha growled, hoping he wasn't too late. He couldn't help but blame himself for even leaving her to begin with. He ran as fast as he could to the well. When he reached the well he sniffed around he growled out a few well-chosen words when he smelled that of the tiger youkai. Tiger youkai used humans as **Play Things **before killing them._

_Inuyasha followed the scents to the edge of his woods before stopping and staring at nothing in- particular as an image flooded his mind. He saw a tiger youkai with blue hair that ended with red tips, his eyes were a jet black and he wore a rather large smirk. Kagome wasn't doing as the tiger wanted and he began to claw and beat her. Inuyashas blood boiled as somehow he knew the image was real. He began to run in the direction of the scents, he ran faster than he ever had before._

_The youkai stopped and set the woman down. As she attempted to fight him, still trying to find her voice. The youkai managed to tear most of her clothing off. She continued to fight, even attempting to use her mike powers, though they didn't help much since she wasn't used to using them without her bow n' arrows. He was starting to get bored with her, and something boring to him was a waste of his time._

_As he ran out of patience he began to claw and beat at her. After many successful deep claw gashes she was pushed into a tree, now with claw marks on her arms, middle section, and the top of her legs. Kagome screamed in pain as the youkai stopped at a low threatening growl from behind._

_Kagome slid to the ground no longer able to hold her own. From her spot on the ground she saw Inuyasha looking as if he was in his full demon form but had Tetsusaga in the sheath at his waist._

"Then I blacked out."  
"So what happened after that?" Tanya asked turning to Inuyasha.  
::Sigh:: "Well . . . "

_"What the fuck do you think your doing, who the hell are you?" Inuyasha demanded._

_"Teki of the white tigers. You must be her hanyou friend I saw her with earlier." Teki said with an evil smirk. Inuyasha growled again._

_"You damn menu-ken!! How dare you!!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran towered Teki, claws outstretched. Teki wasn't expecting Inuyasha to care for this human as much as he now seemed too._

_He noticed how Inuyasha seemed to go from hanyou to youkai. He didn't even have time to evade Inuyasha's attack. Inuyasha slashed him across the chest. Teki attacked soon after Inuyasha just missing him. Teki didn't want to die and he knew he'd angered the hanyou so he did the only thing he could do, he ran._

_Inuyasha watched Tekis retreating back for a second, calming down before running to Kagome's side. He noticed shed lost a lot of blood and would die if he didn't do something soon._

_Thinking fast and hoping Kagome, her family, and the others wouldn't hate him for this he used his claw to draw blood at his wrist. He let a few drops fall onto some of Kagome's wounds before drawing some into his mouth. After the wound healed over no longer producing blood, he kissed her letting the blood flow into her mouth and down her throat. He repeated this action with his other wrist before gently picking her up and running for shelter._

_He had a place in mind. Running at full speed, he reached his destination in no time. Inuyasha gently cleaned her wounds trying not to cause her more pain than necessary._

Inuyasha finished purposely leaving out the part where he said Kagome was his and his shyness along with the parts involving them in the tree.

Before anyone could finish processing what they were told Kagome heard someone coming up the shrine steps, she looked to Inuyasha to see if he herd it to but he seemed too deep in thought to notice. Kagome jumped after standing to go to the door because Inuyasha started growling.

"Inuyasha . . . " Kagome was cut off by a knock on the door. "Coming" She yelled as she went to answer the door. She stopped at the coat rack and placed a baseball cap on successfully covering her ears and then proceeded to open the door. Her face fell when she saw it was Hojou standing there. She wrinkled her nose when his foul stench reached her sensitive nose. His stench closely resembled a mix of a garbage dump and an underground sewer system.

"Hey Hojou. What's up?"

"Hi Higurashi. I brought you something to help you release tension and some medication for your gout."  
Kagome sweat dropped. 'Grandpa! Why can't I have the flu or something, did you have to go so far as gout?'

"Oh, Thanks Hojou. But im all better now."

"Oh, that's great, How about you and I go see a movie tomorrow night?"

"Th . . . " Kagome was cut off when she herd a growl, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist protectively and she was pulled to the chest of the irritated hanyou. Kagome looked into his face and smiled at the sight of the seemingly out of place hat atop Inuyashas head.

"She can't." Inuyasha stated firmly with a growl.

"And who are you to say if she can or can't? In-fact who are you anyway?" Hojou asked.

"I have no reason to answer to a lowly weak person such as you. Just know that Kagome is mine so I'd appreciate it if you stopped asking her to those moo-vey things."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll have to kill you." Inuyasha stated simply.  
Hojou sighed in frustration and glared evilly at Inuyasha.

:::End of Chapter Three:::

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Plz RxR.

Ja ne  
Kristy


	4. The Unknown

I don't own Inuyasha and Co. But I still love him. Newayz, I still cant find my brain. ::sigh:: I miss my brain it was my friend, now I don't have anyone to talk to, ::sniffle:: my ::sniffle:: best ::sniffle:: friend ::sniffle:: left me ::bawls eyes out::

(Now leaving crazy ppl to there lives, ello everyone im Kristy's brain Kristy is currently having a mental break down so I will be helping her write this story, ::Grumbles-more like write it for her:: Just plz don't tell her I'm here!!!!)

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
::Sounds & Actions::

**_Only you: Chapter Four:  
The Unknown:_**

"I don't know who the hell you are but I have been trying too hard for too long to let you ruin it now!"  
Kagome looked up at Hojou in surprise, instead of talking he was growling. The necklace that was normally placed around his neck was now dangling from his fist.  
As his human facade disappeared it revealed a youkai. Instead of his normal wavy brown hair he had black spiked hair with frosted tips. His honey brown eyes were replaced with dark green. His tanned chest and sculpted muscles could be seen through his open shirt.  
Kagomelookedup atInuyasha who's face held no surprise.

"So, your one of Kogas pups are you. Odd, Kagome I thought he'd never get over you, well it seems he must have if in this time he has pups."  
Kagomes eyes went wide as she listed to what Inuyasha was saying.

"Your father is Koga!!" Kagome asked a little amazed.  
Hojous eyes narrowed as he looked from Kagome to Inuyasha and back again.

"Who the hell are you?!?!" Houjou asked.  
"If you your one of Kogas pups you should know both Kagome and I."  
Hojous eyes widened in surprise.

"I...Inuyasha a...and Kagome. Kagome..._you're the _Kagome?"  
"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked raising an eye brow.

"Do you think we could get together later and talk?"  
Inuyasha growled and tightened his hold on Kagome.

"I don't mean me and Kagome I mean us, You - Inuyasha, me, and Father?"  
"Why?"

"I cant yet reveal that information. But Kagome must stay behind I don't think she's ready for this information yet."  
"Fine. When?"

"Would it be possible for you to come with me now?"

"Feh whatever."  
Hojou nodded while placing the necklaceback on and walked to the end of the shrine stairs to wait for Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha turned Kagome around in his arms and looked her straight in the eye.  
"Kagome I'm gonna go."  
Kagome nodded and Inuyasha kissed her forehead and followed after Hojou the seemingly out of place hat still atop his head.  
Kagome watched them leave before heading inside.

"Kagome dear I wish to speak with you!" Came Tanya's call from the Kitchen

"Coming mother!" Kagome entered the Kitchen to find her mother sitting at the table.  
"What is it mother?"

"Kagome have a seat would you."  
Kagome sat across from her mother.  
"Hai what is it?"

"I'm gonna take you out of school. You'd fit in better in the past and without the hassle of covering up who you really are, who your meant to be." Kagome took in the information. She had wanted to finish school and get a good job maybe become a writer, that is until she fell through the well and into the past and met Inuyasha and the others. Now having missed so much school she doubted if she would make it through highschool. She just barley passed tenth grade. She would have to be really, really lucky to pass eleventh.  
Maybe if she didn't miss anymore days and did all her work perfectly, she'd pass. But she doubted she could keep up with everything. And with her change she really didn't want to live a life of hiding and fear of being found out. In fact she didn't want anyone hanyou or youkai to live like that.

Kagome sighed. "Ok mother if your sure you want to do this."  
"Kagome you belong in the past with Inuyasha, the one you love. Not here, though that doesn't mean you can not visit us and get away with it. And I'm expecting a lot of grandchildren."  
Kagome blushed. "MOTHER!!!"

"What?" Tanya asked innocently with a giggle.  
Kagome sighed and nodded before heading to her room.  
'I have a week. A week with my family and Inuyasha. A week to sort through everything and say G'bye to my friends.' Kagome thought as she flopped onto her bad and got comfortable.  
Soon she drifted into slumber.

&&&Nightmare&&&

She's running through the forest. She doesn't know what she's running from but she can feel it getting closer. It's evil, pure evil. Even more so than Naraku had been. And there are more of them, millions.  
The forest is dark and gloomy. She can hear voices but can't make out what they are saying, there like whispers from the wind. There's no light, no moon, no stars, nothing but the darkness.  
The forest is silent and still all around her except for the voices and the wind sifting through the trees.  
She chanced a glance behind her, she saw nothing but she could feel it. It was growing in strength, always growing. Running out of breath and becoming weak thoughts ran through her mind.

'I know I should stand up against this but I'm...I'm too scared' She thought in fear.

She tripped. Falling, she used her hands to soften her landing. She rolled onto her back and started crawling away. It was there, right there, right in front of her she new it, she could feel it, but she couldn't see anything.

"Who...Who are you?!?! Wh..What do you want?!?" She spoke shakily. All she heard was a shrill scream before someone or rather something started clawing at her. She felt pain, nothing but horrible, agonizing pain. It felt at though the pain would never end; never go away.  
Her clothes were being ripped and blood was rippling down her body. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to crawl away but backed into a tree. She was so scared but there was nothing she could do as whatever it was continued to claw her.  
She felt cold all over, nothing but cold; so cold. She couldn't stand it any longer, too scared to face the evil she shut her eyes and prepared to die. But the welcome death never came. Whatever it was that was clawing her stopped and picked her up by the shoulders.  
Though she couldn't see it she could tell it was staring straight into her eyes; into her soul. She herd the shrill scream again before she was slammed into the tree she had been backed up against, the thing still held her shoulders; still staring into her soul. It slammed her against the tree again and agin. It didn't stop until she screamed in pain, and even then it didn't completely stop. It threw her into another tree.  
She slid down, her back against the tree it being the only thing keeping her up.  
She new she couldn't possibly take much more.  
The thing stepped slowly closer till it was right in front of her bloodied form. She felt it grab her right ear. Without warning it pulled, hard and it didn't stop pulling until it pulled her ear off. She screamed in pain. But it didn't stop, it took her other ear into its hands and did the same.  
She screamed again, though it was barley audible she was too weak now. She sighed a happy sigh thinking the pain would finely stop and death would take her. But it didn't. The blood ran down her face from where her ears were supposed to be, and everywhere else as well  
She sensed it stand and move away.  
"I'll be back. You shall never win. The prophecy shall not be fulfilled as long as those full of evil and hatred exceed over the kind and loving like you." It spoke, it spoke as though it was an evil wind, not solid but still there.

With a shrill scream it was gone and she remained, still in pain; still wishing for the end.

::End of Chapter Four::

Thanx for reading. What did you think of my Nightmare?? I know it needs some work but for now I like it. Plz review. And check out my friend Meg's story, its called Rocker Chick by Crazie-Blonde  
Well g2g.... Love ya all!!  
Ja ne,  
Kristy


	5. The End of the Week

I don't own Inuyasha and Co. But I still love him. Newayz, I still cant find my brain. Has n-e-one seen it. The last chapter kinda just wrote it's self and I don't know how that could have happened. I don't think I wrote it and if I did I don't remember. Ga-D-it brain where the hell are you:Searches house, school, friends houses, and..._**sewers**..._:Comes bk, smelling really bad...:

:Posts missing signs with pictures of brain all over town:

:Comes bk sits locked in room with lights off in a corner bawling eyes out (**_again_**):

(Ok, now once agin, leaving crazy ppl to there **_very different_ **lives. You all know who I am...right? Well Kiki is once **_again_** having a mental break down and I'm here _again_ to _**help** _write the chapter. :rolls brainy eyes: Well anyway, you know the drill. **_Don't tell her I'm here!_** Now on with the chapter!)

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
:Sounds & Actions:

**_Only you Chapter Five:  
The End of the Week:_**

Inuyasha sighed as he made his way up the shrine steps reminiscing what Koga and Hojou had told him.

'Such responsibility. So many expectations from not just one youkai but _**all** _the youkai. Why her?' Inuyasha thought with another sigh.

Suddenly his head shot up, eyes wide. He could smell tears, her tears!  
In a rush he jumped into the God tree and slipped into Kagomes room through her open window. She was tossing and turning, drenched in cold sweat, tears streaming through her clenched eyes. He was about to wake her up when she shot up in her bed, taking small shallow breaths that didn't seem to be getting to her lungs. Her eyes were wide and he could smell her terror, making his blood run cold and boil at the same time. With a light growl he sat himself on her bed brining her into an embrace, letting her cry on his shoulder.

"It...It seemed so...so real! I...I was so scared! All I...I wanted to do was...was die!" She cried.

"Shh. Its ok. Nothings gonna happen. Your ok, you don't need to be scared anymore." Inuyasha soothed. He continued to whisper comforting words to her as he stroked her hair.

* * *

:1 week later: 

Kagome is in a hurry, trying to gather everything she needs to take back with her to the Feudal Era. To tell you the truth she is rather happy about going home, the air in her time was excruciating. And the noise was almost unbearable and well all in all she missed her friends and the past.

'No, its not my time anymore. The past is my time. The future is just that, the future.'

As soon as her old school friends had found out about her quitting school they came straight over demanding an explanation. She had told them she was moving. Which wasn't really a lie the only difference was she was moving to Feudal Japan not Okayama.

She still had yet to inform Inuyasha of her staying in the Feudal Era, forever.

The past week has gone by so slowly it seemed as though it was never going to end. The fact that Inuyasha and mother have been acting kinda odd since they had there private talk, without her, wasn't helping either.

Though he was acting kinda strange Inuyasha seemed much happier. Almost like the best thing that could ever possibly happen to him could happenat any moment, and it would.

With a relieved sigh Kagome finished gathering everything and set out to find Inuyasha, so they could bid her family and the future fair well and go home. She found him sitting in the god tree.

"Inuyasha I'm all set. Come on."  
He looked down at her with a smile and nodded before jumping from the tree landing in-front of her.

* * *

They said there goodbyes and left the future. 

Once in the Feudal Era Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style her bagslung over his shoulder and headed for the god tree. Once he got there he set her bag on the ground and jumped onto his favorite branch with her in his lap, her back to his chest.

He nuzzled her neck as he spoke...  
"Kagome can we talk?" He whispered huskily, his breath on her skin sending shivers down her spine.

:End of Chapter Five:

Thanx for reading. Hope you liked it. Sorry it's a little short but I wanted the next part to be in a different chapter. Plz review. Thanx, all who reviewed .

Love ya,  
Ja ne,  
Kristy


	6. The True Side of Family

I don't own Inuyasha and Co. But I still love him. Sorry it took me so long to update...

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
:Sounds Actions:

_**Only you Chapter Six:  
The True Side of Family:**_

**_...10 pm the night before..._**

A silver haired figure was walking down the dimly lit hallways, a now 15 year old black haired girl following him silently.

'What shall I do...?...This news is quiet shocking...I never thought he'd get over that dead Miko...'

"Sesshoumaru-sama...?..." He heard the girl whisper behind him.

"Yes Rin?"

"What are you gonna do about Inuyasha-sama...?... If he has gotten over the dead Miko...well..."

"I know Rin...and I don't know what I'm going to do..." Sesshoumaru said as he stopped in front of a rather large wooden door. Stepping into the larger, brighter hallway he spoke again,

"Since he is my brother and the only one I know of to complete the ritual I suppose he is the destined one...and I should respect my fathers wishes and treat him as I would any other..."

"Why do you hate him so...Sesshoumaru-sama...?...is it just because he is only half demon from a different and human mother...?...or is it cause he got Tetsusaga...?..."

"Actually Rin...I'm not sure anymore...I think at first I resented him because of his heritage...then I forced myself to believe it was because he got fathers Tetsusaga...but in all truth I had no actual reason to resent him the way I have these past 150 years..."

Sesshoumaru continued to walk thinking to himself silently.

'Well I guess the decision is made...'

"Rin..."

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama..."

"It is decided...Sleep well tonight for we leave tomorrow at dawn..." Sesshoumaru said as he stopped in front of Rins bedroom door.

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama..." Rin said giving him a hug.

"Night Sesshoumaru-sama..."

"Night Rin..." Sesshoumaru said hugging her back slightly.

With a yawn Rin turned and headed into her room closing her door behind her leaving Sesshoumaru to whatever it is he does while she sleeps.

* * *

**_...normal time..._**

"Y...Yes Inuyasha...?..." Kagome said blushing slightly..."

Inuyasha didn't answer her instead he lifted his head and sniffed the air.

'Grrr, that damn half brother of mine...what does that ass want now...?...'

Without saying a word Inuyasha jumped from the tree Kagome still in his arms, grabbed her bag, and ran toward the village.

Kagome confused as ever just held on wondering to herself as to what was going on.

Upon reaching the village they were met with the sight of Inuyasha's half brother Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru! What the hell do you want...?" Inuyashagrowled angrily placing Kagome on her feet lightly and moving to stand in front of her.

"Why Inuyasha...cant I simply come by to see my little brother...?..." Sesshoumaru asked smugly smiling upon hearing Inuyashas growl.

'So its true...' Sesshoumaru thought to himself.

"Sesshoumaru...What is it you want...?..." Kagome asked stepping from behind Inuyasha.

"Ahh, Kagome is it...?... well I'm here for matters of peace with the ruler of the northern lands..."

"What the hell are you talking about...?..." Inuyasha asked puzzled and still pissed.

"Now, Now Inuyasha there is no reason to be hostile...if you'd sit with me I'd be happy to explain everything..." Sesshoumaru said as he turned to lead the way to Kaedes' hut.

The hut wasempty except fora small fire in the center of the room in the fire pit.

"Where are the others...!..." Inuyasha growled as he watched Sesshoumaru sit next to the fire.

"They are out doing as they wish..." Sesshoumaru said.

"C'mon Inuyasha..." Kagome said as she pulled him to the other side of the fire and sat down pulling him down with her.

"So what is it you want Sesshoumaru...?..." Kagome asked.

"Well you see Inuyasha is the first known demon or rather hanyou to complete the ritual that kept you alive and well as you can tell changed you, Thus he is now the ruler of the northern lands and you as his..."

"Sesshoumaru you say the next word and I'll slice your throat..." Inuyasha interrupted.

"Oh, so she doesn't know yet...well ok..."

"Oookkk...Anyways why is he the ruler of the northern lands cause of the ritual thing your talking about...?..." Kagome asked a little confused.

"The Northern lands are sacred and can only be ruled by the impossible...The northern lands are special, things are different...more alive there...magical if you will...its really unexplainable with words..."

"Ruled by the impossible?" Kagome asked.

"Thats all I'm explaining for now until Inuyasha has courage enough to tell you..." Sesshoumaru said earning him a growl from Inuyasha.

"Well if I hadn't smelled your foul ass it would already be done...!..." Inuyasha countered.

"Excuses, excuses..." Sesshoumaru chuckled.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin shouted as she ran into the hut causing Kagome to flatten her now sensitive ears.

"Sesshoumaru get that kid to stop her damn yelling! Kagomes not quite used to it yet!"

"Rin, What is it...?..." Sesshoumaru asked ignoring Inuyasha earning him a growl.

"There is a demon at the front gates claiming to be a guardian of some sort he wishes to speak with you and Inuyasha-sama..." Rin answered quieting down for Kagomes sake.

"Does he have a name...?..." Sesshoumaru asked.

"I believe he said it was Shinpiteki...and that you'd know him better as Spit Fire..."

"Ah, so he's here to finalize it...Inuyasha I suggest you tell her before he does it for you..."

"Who the hell is he!" Inuyasha asked really confused, not trusting Sesshoumaru in the least.

End of Chapter Six

Thanx for reading...again sorry for taking so long to update...plz RxR...

Love ya,  
Ja ne,  
Kristy


	7. Hidden Expliantions

I don't own Inuyasha and Co. no matter how much I wish I did. But I still love him. Sorry it took me so long to update I have been grounded and have limited access to WordPerfect so its harder for me to update. . .

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
:Sounds/Actions:

_**Only you Chapter Seven:  
**__Hidden Explanations_:

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Rin and Kaede stood at the front gates of the village looking upon the demon known as Shinpiteki.

"Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, the two sons of the great Inutashio, the once great leader."  
"You have come to finalize this, I assume?" Sesshoumaru asked, getting strait to the point, motioning to Inuyasha and Kagome.  
"You never did like to beat around the bush, even as a pup Sesshoumaru. I am here to see if my sources are correct. This matter can only be finalized in the sacred lands. May I enter? It's rather rude of you to force an old friend like me to stand outside the gates like a common criminal . . . "  
"An old friend? I don't even know how Sesshoumaru got in without a fight and your certainly no friend of mine!" Growled Inuyasha.  
"Inuyasha! Stop it! Lets at least hear him out . . . " Kagome suggested. 'Maybe I can find out what is going on . . . What the big secret is . . . " She thought.

Crossing his arms Inuyasha turned away. "It's up to the humans . . . " He stated, with a small humph sound.

Without waiting for anyone else to say anything Kaede stepped forward to speak. "If we have your word that you will do is no harm, we will allow you to enter our village."

"I give you my word as a noble demon guardian." Shinpiteki replied.  
"But Kaede . . . What if he doesn't keep his word?" Sango asked.  
"Aww, Come on Sango . . . You should learn to trust a little more." Miroku said cheerfully.

With that Shinpiteki was invited into the village and lead to Kaedes hut followed by the villagers stares.

As they walked Kagome observed Shinpiteki. His striking short spiked sea blue hair and moss green eyes stick out against his well-tanned skin, the markings on his facemarkings are like none she has seen before, they consist of dark midnight blue lightning bolt marks across his cheeks and a face down half moon with small lightning bolt going through it. He is about Sesshoumaru' height and is wearing something similar to what Sesshoumaru wears as well only black with light blue accents, a light blue sash and without the shoulder spikes.

Sitting next to the fire, Kagome looked around at the others. Sango seemed to watch Shinpiteki like a hawk watching its prey, Miroku looked as if he already knew what this was about, Inuyasha sat against the wall glaring at everything in his path, Kaede seemed a little tense but even now she had a small smile on her face, Shinpiteki sat diagonal from her, his face proud and noble, he sat strait and tall. He was calm no doubt about that. Sesshoumaru sat similar to the way Shinpiteki sat only his face was emotionless, though his face showed no emotion his eyes betrayed him. In Kagomes opinion Sesshoumaru was proud of Inuyasha and jealous at the same time. 'The norther lands must be something special for all this fuss . . . " She thought. Kagome herself though, was nervous and wanted to know what the big secret is and why its being kept from her.

Somehow though, Kagome knew it would probably be just as life changing as her transformation. Now if only she could get used to her new form.

"So . . . " Shinpiteki spoke. "I take it Inuyasha and that fair maiden over there." He motioned to Kagome. "Are the successors?"  
"Yes . . . " Replied Sesshoumaru.  
"Yea' know Sesshoumaru, now you have to show your brother more respect than you did before if any. Having completed the ceremony successfully he now ranks much higher than you."  
"I do?" Inuyasha asked slightly puzzled.  
"To be the ruler of the northern lands is a great honor and only the chosen may ever rule over them. As a chosen you become greater than your brother you have probably been a chosen since birth, thus meaning even as a half demon you have five times the power of your father locked away within you. You just have to learn to unlock and use them with knowledge, truth, and skill." Shinpiteki explained causing Inuyasha to blink slightly in confusion.  
"So Inuyasha could be the next Inutashio and more?" Sango asked seemingly interested.  
"Yes"  
"And to think Inuyasha . . . " Miroku said with a smirk. "You wanted to become a full demon." He finished causing Inuyasha to humph.  
"How do I go about unlocking these powers of mine?"  
"The way depends on the chosen and his ma" Shinpiteki was cut off as Inuyasha growled out "We'll talk about this later!" Causing Shinpiteki to chuckle.  
"As you wish, take your time." Shinpiteki agreed.

Now sitting on her knees, Kagome looked over at Shinpiteki. "Um . . . Mr. Shinpiteki?"

"Yes?"  
"Before you arrived Sesshoumaru said, the northern lands could only be ruled by the impossible . . . Could you elaborate?"  
"Well . . . Inuyashas case is an impossible, a chosen half demon that actually successfully completed the ritual that even the most powerful, knowledge, trained, skilled, and oldest demons would not even dare try, and yet he completed it without any actual knowledge of the ritual at all. Do you see what I mean misses?"

"Kagome . . . And . . . I think so . . . "  
"Sorry to interrupt but it is lunch time and I'm sure some of us are a tad bit hungry." Kaede spoke up.  
"Ah okay then . . . Get on with your daily tasks and we will save our conversations for another time." Shinpiteki said as he stood and left the hut followed by Miroku, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha, who was sent to fetch water as Kaede, Sango, and Kagome began preparing the meal.

* * *

Later that night, around 3AM. 

The night seemed still and everything seemed peaceful . . . that is until . . .

Everything around her was on fire, the hut, the entire village. She ran around frantically looking for the others calling out to them though all she could hear was the roaring fire, it seemed as if she wasn't actually saying anything. Dodging falling, burning wood as she searched the village but the others were no where to be found. Then suddenly the burning villagers, though dead, began to attack her. She fought off the dead forms of the villagers and soon they fell and never got back up. She looked around, tears falling from her eyes as she sunk to her knees on the ground. She looked up at the night sky, there was no moon, no stars. Through the fire light she saw a shadow in the shape of a monster looming over the village laughing evilly.

Blinking she found she was no longer in the burning village, but in what seemed like a room that smelled a lot like blood, a dungeon maybe. She stood walking shakily toward the only visible light in the room coming in through a small barred window in the door.

"Hello?"

She didn't get an answer, instead she was flung against the wall across from the door. Blood found its way into her eyes and she felt around searching for a wound only to find her ears gone once again. Tears streamed down her face as she whispered faintly "Wh...why? Why are you doing this to me?..." As she sunk to her knees.

It, whatever it is, moved across the room. Once again she couldn't see it, but she could feel it move slowly coming to a stop right in front of her. It spoke and again it sounded like an evil wind, not solid but still there. "The prophecy shall not be fulfilled. The key shall be destroid. You shall come to a horrible death and I shall reign."

"But...I have no idea what your talking about..." She spoke faintly once again feeling as if only death could take away her pain, tears haunting her eyes.

'It' chuckled evilly. "And you never will..."

'It' said just before there was a sudden surge of unmeasurable pain from her stomach. Kagome gasped, not having the voice to scream. Looking down she found a gaping hole in her stomach where her bellybutton would normally be, blood oozing now.

The hole in her stomach mush have pierced the lower section of her lungs because she was gasping for breath, every breath she took sent another surge of pain throughout her body and it felt as if she had never taken a breath at all. Instinctively Kagome curled up on her knees, her eyes clenched in pain.

She opened her eyes to look at where 'it' felt to have been before, but she seen nothing, felt nothing, it must have gone.

She sunk to her side on the floor and lay there staring into the darkness, not dead, but not alive, to strong to die, but to weak to move on.

Then she heard a voice...It sounded familiar but she couldn't pin a name to it...It kept calling to her...And calling...

* * *

"Kagome! Wake up! Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he shook Kagome gently.

It was Inuyasha and Sango standing over Kagome once her vision cleared enough to see.

"Wh...What happened?..." Kagome asked confused.

"Why don't you tell us... Its almost noon meal. We have been trying to wake you up for a while now. " Inuyasha said, a very worried look in his eyes and it was slightly noticeable in his voice.

"We have been getting worried, you have been crying, screaming, and rolling around pretty wildly the past few hours." Sango explained.

Looking around the hut Kagome got up and without a word walked out of the hut.

"Hey! Where ya' goin'?" Inuyasha hollered after her.

"For a walk..." She said just loud enough for him to hear. "Don't follow please. Leave me be..."

She walked away from the village to the edge of Inuyashas forest and walked along the edge until she came to an area a ways past the well with a lot of hills. She sat at the top of a hill enjoying the view as a scent wafted into her nose. It smelled like Shinpiteki, fresh snow covered mountain air and a slight hint of hot springs.

Everyday Kagome gets better with her new hanyou abilities. She looked at where the smell seemed to be coming from and spotted him walking toward her from Inuyashas forest.

"Hey there." He said

"Hi" she replied turning to enjoy the view once more.

"Looks like something's on your mind"

Kagome turned to look at him.

"Well..." She said looking into his eyes. "There is something."

"Something your willing to share with me yet no one else?"

"Erm...In a way I'm hoping you could help me out..." She said as she turned to look over the valley once more.

Well thats the end of the chapter...How did you like the dream/nightmare thing?  
Hopefully I will have the next chapter out soon...Review please

Lova ya all  
kiki

Later that night, around 3AM. 


End file.
